


Satisfied

by Winter_is_here



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, F/M, Jealousy, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_is_here/pseuds/Winter_is_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song Satisfied from the musical Hamilton. Aegon fell for Sansa but she ended up marrying Jon, he toasts at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

The Hall on the palace is full with people from every corner of the realm, united to celebrate the wedding of Lady Sansa Stark and his brother, Prince Jon. Aegon Targaryen can't help but think this should have been his wedding, instead, he is at the high table next to the woman he loves, who is marrying his brother and with a betrothed he can hardly see as something more than a friend just because she represents the best political marriage. He is brought back from his bitter and selfish thoughts by his father asking for a toast in honor of the new royal prince and princess.

 -Thank all of you for your blessings and gifts to the new royal couple. Now I must ask your attention for the crown prince!-   
Aegon composed his face and began.

-I toast for the groom and the bride! This toast, is not from the prince, but from your brother, who will be always by your side. I toast for your union, and the hope that you provide, praying to the old gods and the new that you will always be happy.-  

He remembers the night... he remembers the night he meet Sansa and can't help but feel like he will regret that night for the rest of his days. It was the celebration of his ten and five birthday when all the ruling houses of the seven kingdoms were invited to the castle, most of the ladies in attendance where tripping over themselves to win his praise and he won't deny he humored most of the pretty ones, but when he saw Sansa everything suddenly became dreamlike she was giving him her back and the candlelight reflected into her copper hair making it seem like it was on fire, he couldn't quite place the last time he had seen that kind of hair but it hadn't been on Kings Landing, and he hadn't been out of Kings Landing since he was five.

And even now, looking at Sansa in her wedding, while she looked her like the most stunning creature to ever walk this earth, smiling at the nobles with her hand on top of his brother's own he thinks the image he will never forget is the first time he saw her face. Since the moment she turned around he has never been the same, her intelligent bright blue eyes shined curiously looking at the decorations in the hall and the colors of the court, and her beautiful frame seemed to float rather than walk around the pillars she was in between. Suddenly his legs seemed to have a mind on their own and he was walking in her direction, but before he could said anything she dropped into a courtesy and said "Your grace" and he forgot everything he had learned about taking to woman, he felt unable to even remember his name, let alone ask for hers. She had set his heart aflame, every part of his body seemed to burn, this game he had been playing, this wits and charm charade he and the other ladies in the hall shared suddenly became childish, irrelevant, and he couldn't say a word.

-You seem troubled your grace. Do you want me to call a maester?.- she asked while worry started creeping over her face, after what felt like years with him in silence just looking at her.

  -I'm sorry my lady, for a minute forgot myself.- her smile relaxed and she looked at him with a good natured amusement he has since only seen when she looks at his brother.  

-Is that right? Well I'm glad you have remembered your own person your grace- 

-Please don't call me "your grace"- he said before he was able to stop himself

-My name is Aegon- he added a tad awkwardly. 

-Very well- she said him with a sweet smile -then I must insist you call me Sansa.-

-Sansa- he found himself whispering unexpectedly, in the same manner you whisper a prayer.

-You appeared very entertained before your... Aegon and there's hundreds of ladies undoubtedly waiting to get your favor, so forgive me if I ask what are you doing with someone who was just casually walking between the pillars, looking at the the hall-

-Well Sansa, I guess we can both agree there's a lot of people looking for your favor too or else you wouldn't have been trying to hide yourself between the pillars. Not that you where doing a good job, mind you, since the candlelight in the pillars made your particular color of hair more noticeable from afar-

She looked at him for a while before saying -Well, your hair is not particularly common either- evoking a good natured laugh out of him.

He offered her his arm and she smiled at him again. They began to walk trough the room. He remembers feeling troubled because the song that was currently playing had been one of the only ones he was never able to master and he really wanted to impress her.

-Forgive my bluntness but you seem pretty unsatisfied, is my company such a penance? Because you are acting like one of those insufferable lords who are just unable to be satisfied- she asked, with out a trace of hurt or reproach but actual curiosity.

-I'm sorry my Sansa- he said as she arched her eyebrows and he realized what he had just said, just then a tune he knew perfectly began and he gallantly offered her his arm for a dance. She took it, and the only time he had dance with her with out her heart belonging to another began, had he been aware that that would be his first and last dance where he could hold her with out troubling himself with the unproperty of his thoughts he would probably have extended the moment way more time.

Yet he didn't knew, hence he was thinking if that was what it felt like to match with someone for the first time, he was thinking where the hell was the catch? Cause the feeling of freedom he had had while taking to Sansa had been like seeing the light after years in the dark. It hadn't been fire and blood but the Dorne sun and he couldn't help but wonder if everything was just a very elaborated dream. Their conversation had lasted for about five minutes, maybe six minutes, and everything they had said had been so natural and refreshing that he had been unable to kick the feeling that it all had been a dream. His head was in a fuzz and his heart was swelling, everything because of a bit of a dance, a small conversation and the lighting in the walls.

And he instinctively knew she's was bit of a flirt, but he didn't let himself dwell on it and when the dance ended he asked about her family, praying to every god from every corner of the realm the answer was enough of a political advantage to propose a courtship, but the gods were either deaf of cruel cause her answer had been the most discouraging thing he had heard given in the most powerful way he had seen, and in three simple words his dream had been shattered "I'm a Stark" she had said with her chin up an her eyes pierced to his, so his hands started fidgeting and he wondered if he looked defeated. But she sure didn't, she had looked at him almost challenging him to comment anything on the fact her aunt and his father had been the cause of a war that almost destroyed the realm, the Stark's summited after her aunt had explained she hadn't wanted to marry Robert Baratheon and she had said she would rather die, sooner than marry the Lord. And so, Sansa's aunt had been made the third head to his father's three headed dragon only to die in childbirth.

Looking her now, in all her beauty and grace, sweetly smiling at his brother with adoration in both pairs of eyes he remembers he thought all he wanted to do back then was to take her far away from that place, but when he looked at her face again she hadn't been looking defiantly at him anymore, she had been smiling lightly, and looking hopefully, almost helplessly to something behind him, and when he turned to what she had been looking at he sees his brother's face and he knows, cause his brother's eyes were also helpless, and in that moment he had realized three harsh but undeniable truths at the exact same time: first, he lives in a world in which his first job is to marry well. He is his father's first son so he's the one who has to marry for political purposes for once, he's oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in Kings Landing insidious court and Sansa was a Stark, there was no way to paint that as a good political match even if that hadn't mean he wanted her any less. So when the song ends he took her hand again and began to walk again.

-Where are you taking me?- she had asked curiously.

-I’m about to change your life.-

-Then by all means, lead the way.-

The second thing he realized was that she was being nice to him because of his royalty status, and being the crown Prince had never felt like such a penance. She had humored him cause it would have been, not only a social suicide, but an actual one to be rude to him and he would had had to be naive to set that aside, she may be everything he ever wanted, but the only sure reason of why she had accepted his advances was because she had to. For all he knew she had been hiding from him, even if he hadn't remember meeting her before. Maybe that's why he walked her straight to his brother, he wasn't blind, his brother was someone she had been actually looking at, yet he remembers all he could though was "Nice going Aegon! She was right, you will never be satisfied". His brother looked at them and immediately acknowledged their titles.

-Your grace, My Lady-

-Oh please Jon! You don't need to do that. I want you to meet someone- his brother's eyes focused on Sansa and he saw it again, the small smiles in their faces, the curiosity in their eyes and a little spark of acknowledgement. 

-Sansa Stark- she says dropping into a courtesy -A pleasure to meet you.- she added as she got up. 

-Jon Targaryen-

-Targaryen?-

 -My brother.- 

-Nice to hear your name- Jon interjected -If it takes dealing with a ball for us to properly meet, I for one say dealing with the court has been worth it.- 

-You have met?- I asked.

-Your brother kindly show me the way back to the gardens after I got lost.-

-Oh! Well, I’ll leave you to it.-  

The rest of the evening he looked at them from afar, she was actually laughing and not just smiling, she had touch his brother's arm continuously and looked straight into his eyes when he talked; and for the first time it had occurred to him that maybe she wasn't hiding and admiring the hall, she had just been looking for someone, for his brother. He remembers thinking "I know my brother" he knew him like his own mind, despite growing up in Kings Landing his brother had always been a true northerner, before this wedding it would have been impossible to find anyone as trusting or as fair in the south. He knew if he had told him that he loved her (that he still does) he would had been silently resigned, and she would have been his, and they both would have said "I'm fine" even if they would both be lying.

Still, when he fantasized at night with Sansa's hair and her beautiful eyes, as he romanticized what might have been if he hadn't sized her up so quickly, he forgets to feel guilty about his feelings. It's only in the morning that the guilty hits him, mixing with his bitterness as he tries to fight them both, to avoid letting them consume him from the inside.  
 But as he looks at love in their eyes he tries to make himself feel better thinking that at least his brother is happy and his dear Sansa is his brother's wife, so he gets to keep her eyes in his life. And he toasts again.

  -To the groom!- he says waiting for the reply. -To the bride!.- 

-From your brother, who is always by your side. May you always be satisfied.-  Yet he can't shake the feeling that he will never be satisfied. "I will never be able let go of what could have been mine" he thinks as he sits back after smiling at the couple. Bitterness and defeat quickly taking over his face again when the court attention returns to Jon and Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it, I did sent this to Tumblr before I got my account but completely messed the format up so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here we go again. I just want to support our happy Jon Snow/Sansa Stark community. PD: I don't have a beta, so it's not revised.


End file.
